


Nobody Finds Out

by Anonymous



Category: hey lol - Fandom
Genre: Consensual Sex, Incest, M/M, Swimming, fun4y is a fox hybrid, ph1l has wings but it's not rly talked about either
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:02:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29875353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Ph1l and Fun4y go swimming.
Relationships: Floris | Fundy/Phil Watson
Kudos: 20
Collections: Anonymous





	Nobody Finds Out

**Author's Note:**

> 'okok thanx babe ilyt<3  
> top phil x bottom fundy, incest, consensual- all that good kush  
> i genuinely LOVE the idea of fundy just- whimpering and crying and shit while phil fucks the shit out of him. and so, i got the beautiful idea of.... *boom*, phil fucking fundy in water. *bows*  
> u can do what u please with this concept. i do not care. also u didn't specify if phil was ok to write so pls just switch him out with someone if so<3 ty babez'
> 
> This was a request from my hot friend:) I love your stupid ass. This is short because I'm tired right now and I have events going on tomorrow, but I might make a longer version of this sometime.

Fundy sat at the dock of the lake, waiting impatiently for a fish to catch. "Ugh, this is taking forever!" he groaned to his grandfather, Phil, who was doing just fine besides him. The hot sun was beaming down on them and they had been there for nearly an hour. Fundy was becoming upset and wanted to just go home and sleep. He was caught off guard when suddenly, Phil's rod started to shake rapidly. "Oh, c'mon! How did you catch one and I haven't yet?"

Phil laughed at his distress, easily reeling in the fish. It was a regular salmon, so he carelessly threw it back into the water. He looked over at the hybrid with a little grin. "Hey, I have an idea," he stood up and held his hand out to help Fundy up as well. "I know where there's a lake we can go to, how about that, mate?"

That caught his attention as he nodded. "Yeah, literally anything's better than just sitting here.." he grumbled as they didn't bother picking up their rods. Phil guided him and they began to walk down the wooden path. They saw a few people along the way - Tubbo, Tommy, even Ranboo. They seemed to be going in the same direction as each other so maybe there was some important thing going on they weren't made aware of? Nah, those teenagers were probably the most idiotic dumbasses you'll see, they have nothing important going on.

"How far are we?" Fundy began to complain again. Phil rolled his eyes in annoyance, which he saw. "Hey, I saw that!"

After what seemed like hours of torture, they finally made it. They had to go off the path awhile's away from L'Manberg, but it was still kind of close. It was in a forest and the lake was pretty cute - with some flowers surrounding it, and they even saw a little rabbit hop away. "Here we are," the taller declared. Fundy began to blabber on about something immediately until he looked back at Phil, who had already stripped off his shirt and sat his hat down.

"Wo- aH- what are you doing-?!" he almost instinctively covered his eyes, trying to ignore how literally fucking hot this dude's body was. Phil glanced at him with a confused expression.

"Do you want to swim with your shirt and trousers on?" he hummed, throwing the piece of clothing to the side. "Fine with me, but I'm not sitting with you waiting for your clothes to dry off."

The other's brain almost couldn't function properly as he watched Phil slip his pants off. Obviously he had boxers on, but the fact that Fundy could literally see the outline of Phil's goddamn dick? Was he supposed to say something? No- wait, why the fuck would he say something about it?! Jesus Christ, why was he so big- "You okay, mate?" the other's voice barely snapped him out of his thoughts. "Your face is really red. You feelin' alright?"

"Uhh, yes..?" he responded, but it sounded more like a question than anything. Fundy began to let realization sink in as he slowly rose his arms to take off his own shirt -- he was thinking of his grandfather. Sexually. Well, was it sexual? Of course it fuckin' was, you are thinking about his dick! Fundy shook his head, taking a deep breath and shakily exhaling. Would he let his thoughts get in the way of a fun time? Honestly he probably would, but he was going to try and overcome it!

Fundy was eventually stripped down to his boxers as well, noticing that Phil was already in the water waiting for him with an expecting look. "Well? C'mon, hurry," he exclaimed and swam back a bit as Fundy obliged, slowly stepping forward until the water was up to his waist. It was nice, just cold enough for it to be enjoyable. Phil gestured for him to swim to him, and so he did.

"Isn't this fun, yeah?" he smiled a little. The water was to his chest and the water was to Fundy's collarbone. The hybrid nodded a little, smiling back a bit. "You've been all flustered lookin' since we got here, is something up?"

"Oh, uhh, is that so? Well, I didn't notice anythin-" Fundy was cut off when he felt a hand on his waist, his face heating up even more. Phil got a bit closer, and Fundy wished he didn't hope for Phil to get even closer. "W- what are you.. why-?!"

Phil leaned down a bit, his smile disappearing. "Do you know why I brought you here, Fundy?"

Said male could barely comprehend a word as he shook his head, quickly saying a 'no' before going silent again as Phil continued.

"I've had my eyes on you for awhile now," he said lowly, his other hand going behind Fundy on his back to pull him closer. Fundy would never admit it, but he was definitely enjoying where this was heading. That is, until he slowly realized, once again - this was his *grandfather*. This was wrong. But he couldn't find himself caring all too much. "Can I do this, Fundy?"

Without a second thought, Fundy nodded.

-

Fundy couldn't stop moaning as Phil harshly fucked in and out of him. He was currently pushed against the wall(? I don't know how to describe it. The land ig) as his grandfather railed him, hands gripping his sides and probably leaving marks. "Fuck- fuck, fuck, Phil, please-" he whined loudly, feeling so good. The feeling was amazing, it was something new to Fundy as well. And that's what turned Phil on mostly - the fact that he was the only one to see Fundy completely bare naked and screaming his name.

"You like this?" Phil grunted a little, throwing his head back in pure pleasure as his cock was sucked in Fundy's small hole. It was tight, hugging every right place. He felt close, and he knew Fundy did too when he started to desperately grind back against his dick.

"Yes- more, more!" Fundy moaned, just barely able to even think in English. He finally came undone when Phil had hit that certain bundle of nerves, his cum painting the water a slightly white color. Phil wasn't far behind as he continued to thrust even faster. Soon it became too much for the fox hybrid and he felt tears run down his face.

"Just a few more..." the older whispered to him, a few seconds later he came inside the boy. His hips bucked, and he refused to pull out until every last drop of his cum was in his grandson. They panted, hearts skipping beats, as Phil backed up, his dick following. Fundy's legs shook underwater and they glanced at each other, laughing breathlessly.

"We're going to get in so much trouble," Fundy exclaimed, trying to catch his breath.

Phil shrugged. "Not if they don't find us."

And as they continued with their 'activities', he was right - nobody ever did find out.

**Author's Note:**

> As I stated in the beginning notes, this is short because I'm too tired to write a full and well-made story. I might write one in the future, though, so look out for that.


End file.
